Diablo: Choice
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: There are many things that distinguish Man from Heaven and Hell. The ability to choose between Light and Dark is one of them.


**Choice**

"You have a choice. Hunted...or hunter. Appropriate words, I must say."

Telane didn't take her eyes off the source of the voice, for a number of reasons. Firstly, she was unwilling to take them off the villager she'd just saved as she made her way south to Entsteig, away from the hell that was the Dreadlands. Secondly, the voice was neither of demonic nor human origin, and therefore of little concern to her. And finally, given how miniscule her concern actually was, the demon hunter was hardly compelled to give its user the time of day. Or night for that matter.

"Bitterness...it's a terrible thing," the voice continued. "I suppose it has its uses, but one has to ask if the cost is-..."

"It's worth it," Telane murmured bitterly, checking the strength of her crossbow's string and deciding it could last another battle. "Even if it only results in the death of one servant of Hell, it's worth it."

"Some would disagree."

The demon hunter sighed. She should just walk away, but as low as her regard was for the visitor, she couldn't help but be curious as to why the visitor was here in the first place. She might as well indulge her curiosity-she wasn't a Sabre Cat, not anymore than she was of the visitor's kind-an angel.

"So, the High Heavens grace Sanctuary with their presence," Telane sneered, turning to face the angel's blank visage. "I'd say I was honoured, but then I'd be as deceitful as Belial."

The angel said nothing. The angel _did _nothing. Well, nothing but float there in all its silver silence, its wings the only real movement being provided. Some might call it solemn. The demon hunter was tempted to call it sanctimonious.

"Well?" Telane asked, meeting the angel's blank gaze. "Anything to say? Is my soul in peril? Or are you going to be a bit more direct."

"I think your skills show that I do not have to be."

"Ah, so you _can _still talk."

Holstering her crossbows, the demon hunter wondered whether this was worth it. From what she knew of the High Heavens (not all that much, since most of her knowledge was focussed on demons and how to kill them), they were far more passive in regards to their dealings with the mortal world, rarely, if ever directly interfering. A welcome principle for the most part, but since the modus operandi of the Burning Hells was the exact opposite, a bitter potion to swallow. For all of the Zakarum's teachings of the Light and the salvation Heaven provided, where were the archangels when the World Stone was destroyed twenty years ago? Where was Heaven's guidance for the souls who descended into madness? Where were the angels when she...lost everything in a manner similar to the villager she'd just rescued?

As the angel just floated there, Telane realized she wasn't going to get any answers.

"I'm leaving," the demon hunter grunted, pulling her hood down further. "Talking to you is as much of a waste of time as actually praying."

"Believe me Telane, prayer is the last thing you want to do."

The demon hunter stopped short. Firstly, the angel had appeared right in front of her. Secondly, the angel had spoken, and used her name. And thirdly, lo and behold, the angel had said something useful.

"Prayer?" the human asked. "What do you mean-..."

"Prayer, milady, is asking for aid," intoned Heaven's servant. "Prayer is, as...some among us see, a sign of weakness. Not for me personally, but...well, for at least one of us. One of the Angiris Council."

"The _what_?"

The angel waved its hand, the motion like a feather caught in the breeze. "It matters not. Hell, as I'm sure as you have guessed, is the larger threat. You may have justice on your side once again. You may even have the love I offer as well. All that-..."

"All that matters is that I send more demons back to the fire that spawned them."

"If you say so..."

Telane had had enough. She supposed the angel was being direct, or at least as direct as its kind allowed, but that was far from adequate as far as she was concerned. Heck, the only real piece of information she'd learnt was that the High Heavens was aware of the same thing she was, that the Burning Hells were becoming active again after two decades of silence. And, surprise surprise, the winged sanctimonious...pricks weren't going to do a thing about it.

"I'm leaving," the demon hunter grunted, brushing past the angel and heading north. "And don't follow me."

"Very well," the angel sighed. "If that is your choice."

"I hunt demons, winged one. Choice doesn't factor into it."

"No, it does."

Telane stopped...again. This time, it was for only one reason-the angel had laid a palm on her shoulder and it was _cold_. So cold, in fact, that she found herself unable to move. As the angel drifted over to once again face her, the demon hunter didn't sense any ill intent, but was certain that she wouldn't be moving again until the angel had its say.

"As you told the villager you rescued, we always have a choice," the being intoned. "And whether you realize it or not Telane, choice is the one thing that separates Man from Heaven or Hell. The ability to choose between Light and Dark, to live a life by choice rather than creed. It is the systemic of both your greatest strengths and greatest weaknesses. The Prime Evils realized that long ago. And...so has Imperius."

"Who?"

"Fight demons, Telane," the angel intoned. "Fight them will all your might. But if you value more than vengeance, do it because you choose to. Not because you have to. Because sooner or later, the lines between Heaven, Hell and Sanctuary may allow very little choice."

And with that, the angel faded.

Telane didn't know what to make of the encounter. Right now, she felt like she didn't know much. All she did know was that she could either head north, to hunt more servants of Hell in the Dreadlands, or head south to rest and recuperate, if only briefly. Her creed dictated the first option, but...

Cursing the angel for putting such ridiculous notions into her head, Telane headed south.

Sometimes, she could let choice overshadow creed.

* * *

_A/N_

_As tenative as the connection is, I will confirm that the idea for this sprung to my mind from the reveal trailer for the demon hunter class. Certainly one of _Diablo III_'s better classes IMO..._

_...even if she does look like Sylvanas Windrunner. 0_0_


End file.
